shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: The Meat Invader
|volume = Volume 2 |kana = 肉の侵略者 |romaji = Niku no shinryaku-sha |arc = Introduction Arc |ep = 6 |chapprev = The Ice Queen and the Spring Storm |chapnext = The Night Before the Showdown }} The Meat Invader is the 10th Chapter of the Shokugeki no Soma series. Plot Summary Sōma Yukihira is staring at a message board, wondering what's meant by the words "Research Society". Megumi explains there are different societies in the academy, who specialize in different types of cooking and develop new dishes after school. Megumi tells Sōma she herself is part of the Local Cuisine RS, before Sōma expresses interest in joining the Don RS, wanting to make a new Donburi-type dish for himself. He runs off to find the Don RS-building, urging Megumi to come with him. When they arrive at the building, they meet the president of the Don RS, who introduces himself as Kanichi Konishi. He however asks for them to leave the building, as the Don RS will soon be shut down. Sōma is surprised to learn of this fact, thinking most of the Don RS-recipes are really interesting. Sōma asks why the Don RS has to be shut down, which leaves Kanichi panicking, exclaiming he can't die without mastering Donburi-dishes. Sōma and Megumi don't seem to understand, but Kanichi tells them this is the work of Erina Nakiri. Kanichi asserts that Erina used her power to cut the budget of the Don RS, which lead to the Don RS' situation to gradually become worse. Thus, he had no other choice than to agree on contesting a Shokugeki with Erina Nakiri, with the fate of the Don RS on the line. The Don RS members, after finding out they would have to compete against one of Erina's subordinates, all ran away. Sōma then asks Kanichi who will be the opponent of the Don RS. At that moment, however, a team of construction workers enters the room. They are lead by a young girl, who is recognized as Ikumi Mito by Kanichi. The construction team insists it is easier to rebuild the building from scratch rather than remodelling it. Ikumi explains that she wanted to have a preview at the building, being confident in winning the Shokugeki against the Don RS. She then insists is would be a different story if Kanichi managed to actually defeat her, though Kanichi himself thinks that is impossible. Ikumi calls Kanichi a gutless man, with the latter then accidentally insulting Ikumi by calling her Nikumi. Ikumi then proceeds to cut of a part of Kanichi's hair for calling her like that, telling him she'll kill him if he calls her like that again. Sōma, wanting to know the opponent, asks Kanichi for information on who she is. He tells him Ikumi is called the Meat Master, with her having great knowledge on meat dishes. Ikumi then proceeds to ask Kanichi to leave the room, wanting to examine it on her own. Kanichi tells her the match isn't settled yet, though Ikumi insists the outcome has already been decided, with her having Erina's full support. Ikumi explains it doesn't matter what kind of dish Kanichi will make, with her having superior quality meat. Sōma however bumps in, telling Ikumi it's a disgrace for a chef to think like that. He then asks for Kanichi to let him handle the Shokugeki, wanting to prove her wrong. Ikumi objects at first, before recognizing Sōma as the transfer student who made the ambitious opening speech. Ikumi insists she wanted to talk with Sōma, asking him if he is prepared to drop out of the academy if he loses the Shokugeki. To her surprise, Sōma actually agrees on this condition, telling Ikumi he wants her to join the Don RS if he was to win the match. Ikumi is surprised by this turn of events, before leaving the room, taking the construction workers with her. She tells Sōma the match will find place in three days time, whilst the assignment for the Shokugeki will be to make a Donburi-dish with meat being the main ingredient. As Ikumi leaves the room, Kanichi asks Sōma for why he is helping him with the match. Sōma replies that he doesn't like the fact people think only expensive meat is worth much, coming from a Special of the day Shop himself. He also doesn't want for the Don RS to be abolished, even though he doesn't know if he has any chance at winning the Shokugeki. Sōma then insists he's got three days to prepare himself before the match, thus beginning the preparations. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sōma Yukihira *Megumi Tadokoro *'Kanichi Konishi '(Debut) *'Ikumi Mito' (Debut) *Erina Nakiri Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Introduction Arc Category:Volume 2